Deburring tools are used to remove burrs or place chamfers on bores of workpieces such as automotive internal combustion engines and jet engines, for example. The deburring tools commonly include cutting inserts that perform the particular material working process upon rotation, and advance and reverse movements of the inserts in and out of the workpiece bores. During use, countless forces act on the cutting inserts which can cause the inserts to become worn, damaged, or cause them to be inadvertently dislodged from the deburring tools. Any of these occurrences can require replacement of the cutting inserts.